


Mist Over the City

by Fullsun_Sunflower



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Fire, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Partner Betrayal, Poison, Voodoo, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsun_Sunflower/pseuds/Fullsun_Sunflower
Summary: Another chemical attack has occured in the uptown business district, the chemicals have been tested and proven to be dangerous. Residents are advised to stay inside. Bones have been found all over the city, some even bearing human teeth marks, foul play is heavily suspected, perpetrator is speculated to be extremely dangerous. Residents are advised to stay inside. A body has been exhumed from the northeast river, an autopsy revealed it drained of all natural oils and blood, perpetrator still not identified. Residents are advised to stay inside. Another fire has recently been put out in an apartment building on 4th, it has sadly taken 14 lives, arson is heavily suspected. Residents are advised to stay inside. A new chain of occult-related killings has struck the party district. Residents are advised to stay inside.R e s i d e n t s    a r e    a d v i s e d    t o    s t a y    i n s i d e   .





	Mist Over the City

He felt like his whole world was crumbling down in front of him as he tries his best to breath through torn lungs. He gave a raspy call out to his lover, as if this would change everything as the other walked away. 

The cold reality was, the only response he got was a mouth full of sand as he slowly succumbed to his wounds. In his last minute on earth, many thoughts raced through his head. What had made him do that? Why was he like this? Why did he fall in love so easily? Why was he so… so damn stupid? So here he is… lying in a pit in the middle of the woods, blood pouring out of the wound in his chest. 

The mighty king has finally fallen, he thinks to himself. If it wasn’t him suffering, it was almost laughable how easily he could have seen through the ruse that had gotten him into this mess. Love though... love gives you filtered vision... thinking the object of your affections could do no wrong. Thanks to that, now he and everyone else he holds dear are either dead or about to die.

Well, he guesses, happy endings aren’t for everyone. He sort of always knew it would end like something akin to this, as… he was a killer. Was there really ever any other option for him?

He then closes his eyes for the last time, trying to make peace with the idea of his end, even forgiving the man who killed him. That was... That was never hard to do anyways, despite the words that he had thrown.

So then the mighty king of the city finally succumbed to his wounds as the world… started to… fall… 

away…


End file.
